Various types of valves are known for distributing a fluid medium such as air, liquid or gas from a single supply source to a plurality of fluid operated functions. Two such valves are taught in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,256,134 and 4,328,831. Such valves work satisfactorily, but most do not provide a means for exhausting or venting the pressurized fluid from the fluid operated function back through the valve and then out to the atmosphere.
Now a valve has been invented which is capable of doing this.